Secrets Secrets Are Much FUN!
by x0Christina0x
Summary: What happens when Miley and Oliver go to a party and are dared to..shhh it's a secret you have to read.Lets just say it changes their friendship and will they keep it from Lily? or not?hm.. And wat happens when a familar face comes back?LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. School an invite and a show

**A/N: I don not own Hannah Montana or anyone on the show. This is my first Hannah Story and I hope you all like it.**

**This takes mostly place after Oops! I meddled again.Miley never thought of Oliver as more then her funny best friend along with Lily. But what happens when he's dared to do something that might make Miley think twice about him. And would they keep it from their friend Lily? **

* * *

It was another boring day at school. Oliver was once again trying to pick up girls with his so called 'smooth moves'. 

"Hey baby, would you like to take a ride with me on the Olie Trolly? Ding ding a dingy ding ding!"

"Get lost freak." A girl with brown hair walked off.

Lily and Miley were watching Oliver from Miley's locker.

"Oh no, Miley, Oliver is doing it again. When will that boy learn that those moves don't work?"

"I don't know. It's been two weeks since Becca broke things up with him and moved away. He might still be upset."

"Hey! Maybe we can check Hannah's email. There might be someone emailing about liking Oliver and is afraid to do anything, like Becca did."

"Yeah, but did you forget all that trouble we caused?"

"What do you mean 'WE'? You're the one whose Hannah Montana and read the email."

"Well either way it's was still some of your fault. Let's just check the Hannah email."

Miley closed her locker and took out her phone to check the Hannah mail.

"Let's see…" she searched the emails. "Nothing."

"Oh look, Dear Hannah you rock my world please oh please tell me where you live I love love love you! Danny from Maine, awww how sweet."

"Lily where not suppose to be looking at those kind of emails right now."

"I thought it was sweet, and I forgot okay. I just like reading your Hannah mail."

Just then Oliver walked over to them sighing.

"No luck, Miley did you check the emails?"

"Yeah sorry Oliver there's no one who likes you. Sorry."

"Nah it's okay. I kinda liked it better when I was in love with Hannah Montana, but before I found out it was you Miley."

"Okay Oliver …..Thanks I think?"

"Can we go to lunch now or do we need to wait for Oliver to pick up some more girls?"

"No I'm done we can go and eat lunch."

They went in the cafeteria and bought there lunch. When they were about to sit down Ashley and Amber came and took their seats.

"Hello you just took our seats."

"Oh we're sorry the loser table is over there." They pointed to a table by the garbage can.

"Yeah since you guys already stink its perfects for you!"

"Ooo..tsssssss." they both said while doing their annoying hand move.

"C'mon guys we wouldn't want to sit here anyway there's a bunch of smell pigs here."

"Yeah oink oink oink." Lily making pig noises.

"Ooo tssssss." Miley and Lily copied their hand jester.

"C'mon guys lets go." They started laughing and walked off to the table by the garbage.

They sat down at the table and started talking about tonight.

"Okay guys your coming tonight to watch me perform right?"

"Yeah of course…this is going to be cool being backstage."

"The fabulous Lola Lofningal will be there to cheer Hannah on of curse."

"Okay Lily and remember when your backstage try staying away from the chocolate fountain, and Oliver try not to get to overwhelmed, if you don't know where things like the bathroom are ask Lily since she's followed almost every celebrity into the bathroom."

"Hey I can't help that I'm star struck."

"Okay I'll try to remember."

"Meet at my house at five we need to get to the concert early for a sound check. Hopefully Jackson won't be dancing in his underwear when you guys show up again."

Oliver shook his head in disgust. "Yikes that still haunts me in my sleep."

"Me too."

Just then the bell rang and they threw out their garbage and went to their next class. After school before they left Amber and Ashley came up to them.

"We hate all of you, and we did not appreciate that pig joke earlier at lunch, but even though we really don't want to do this you're invited to Ashley's house for a party tomorrow night at six."

"My parents said that I have to invite everyone in are whole grade including you three and the geeks. If I don't then I can't have the party so here's your invitation." She handed them their invitations and walked off with Amber.

"Well that was weird."

"This is cool but what if they try doing something stupid to us like they tried doing at my birthday party….remember?"

" Miley they got it at your party when they were covered in cake and your dad took a picture. I don't think they'll mess you again like that."

" Yeah your right...well I'll see you guys tonight..bye!"

* * *

**LATER AT MILEY'S HOUSE...**

Miley was dressed and in her Hannah outfit with her blonde wig when the doorbell rang.

" Lola and Oliver ready to go and cheer Hannah on."

"Okay guys we just have to wait for Jackson and my dad and then we can go to the concert."

Just then Jackson came from what looked like the bathroom and was listening to his ipod and dancing in his boxers not reliezing his sister and friends were there watching him once again.

"Jackson!" Miley's dad came in."JACKSON!" Jackson finally stopped dancing and saw everyone around him once again. "I was dancing in front of all of you with my boxers on again right?"

"Oh yeah..."

"I'll go get dressed."

"Good plan"

A few minutes later when Jackson was finally fully dressed they went to the concert.

* * *

**AT THE CONCERT...**

Take the world  
Shakin; stirrin  
That's what I've goin'on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now

This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life

Takin' in a whole new sea  
a new crowd_crowd_  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from around yeah.  
I love how it feels right now

This is the life!_life!_  
Hold on tight!_Hold on, hold on!_  
And this is the dream! _dream!_  
It's all I need! _Hold on!_  
You never know where you'll find it  
and i'm gunna take my time yeah.  
and i'm still getting it right  
this is the life

Gonna follow my lead, yeah!  
kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!

This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right

This is the life! _Life! Yeah!_  
Hold on tight!_Hold on, Hold on!_  
And this is the dream! Dream!   
It's all I need!_Hold on!_  
You never know where you'll find  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
I'm still getting it right This is the Life

The crowed cheered and were screaming 'HANNAH MONTANA!'

When 'Hannah' went back stage Lola and Oliver were waiting.

"Great show Hannah!"

"Thank you Lola."

"This is so cool!I'm coming backstage more often now."

"Okay Oliver" Lily and Hannah just rolled their eyes.

" Let me just change back to Miley and then I can drop you guys home...be right back." Within a few minutes Miley came out of the dressing room ready to go.

* * *

**IN THE CAR...**

"Lily this is your stop."

"Thanks Mr.Stewarts see you guys tomorrow bye!"

"Bye" Miley and Oliver said as Lily left the car.

" Okay now we just got Moe and Curly left."Robbie Ray gave out a little chuckle.

" Dad your as horrabile as when MaMaw beat the ice cream guy for not giving her the right amount of scoops."

"Moe this is your stop..now get out." Everyone started laughing.

" Thanks Mr. Stewarts for the ride bye Miley!"

"Bye Oliver!"And they drove off and went back to the house.


	2. I dare you to

**A/N: thanks everyone for the review for the first chapter i really appriciated them!One person asked why Jackson was in his boxers and to answer that i thought it would be funny and cmon Jackson would probably do something like that too. Okay I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here's chapter 2!  
and i do not own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

The next morning was Saturday the day Ashley's party.Miley woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?"she yawned

" Hi Miley, it's Lily."

"Hi Lily what time is it?"she asked still yawning." And why don't you sound so good?"

"It's 9 o'clock and I'm sick. I have the flu and my mom won't let me go to party tonight so you'll just have to go with Oliver."

"Lily your my best friend I can't let you stay home by yourself it wouldn't feel right and besides we don't even like Ashley and Amber I don't have to go I can stay home and talk to you on the phone."

"Miley I no but I want you to go, and if you don't go Oliver might do something embarassing and stupid, remember Amber's party?"

"You have a point but I still feel bad."

" Don't be! Go and when you get back you can tell me all about it, okay?"

"Okay, feel better Lily bye!"

"Thanks bye."With that they hung up the phone and Miley then picked it up again and called Oliver.

"This is Smokin Oken, hey baby how you doing?"

"Oliver you idiot it's Miley."

" Oh..Hi Miley whats up?"

"Listen. Lily got sick and she's not going to the party, she wants us to go and tell her all about it later."

"Okay"

"AND she wants me to keep an eye on you and make sure nothing like at Amber's party happens again."

"okay okay...see you at six bye"

"Bye"

* * *

**LATER ON...**

They got to the party and nocked on the front door.

" Hi Lily couldn't make it she got sick."

" Ew...then it's a good thing then.She won't get Amber and me sick, we can't let anything happen to our beautiful selves."

"Whatever c'mon Oliver."

When they got it loud Hannah Montana music was playing and the house was packed with kids from school. They were dancing,eating, or either talking to their friends.

"I'll be back Miley, Smokin Oken is going to mingle with the ladies." he said this while flipping his hair back.

" Okay Romeo..."

Just then the music was turned down and Ashley spoke.

"Atention everyone!" Everyone was facing her." My parents just left for dinner and a movie, and as you no they don't want anything wrecked so if you brake anything you'll get kicked out.Everyone understand?" 'YES' everyone yelled at her since she turned down the music." Okay and one more thing time for TRUTH OR DARE!"

Everyone got around in a big circle. Luckly her living room was big enough to hold everyone in. Miley and Oliver managed to squeez themselves in the circle and sit next to eachother.Then once everyone sat down Ashley started the game. Crazy things were happening, people told deep dark secrets, danced like a maniac, eat something way gross, or do something way embarassing. It was Amber's turn up next and everyone almost went except for two people.

"Okay my turn and I choose Oliver!Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!The Okeninator is not afraid of doing anything." he sounded confindent.

" Ooo..then do I have a good one for you!" Ashley and Amber started laughing.Miley thought this didn't feel right and new something was up.

"I dare you to...KISS...MILEY ON THE LIPS!"

Everyone in the room was either laughing oooing or awwwing.

"HUH?" Miley's mouth was wide open and she was in total shock.

" Miley and I are just friends I can't do that."

" You picked dare and a dare is a dare, besides I thought the Okeninator isn't afraid to do any dare?"

"Will this dare I am."

"Chicken"Everyone in the room started making chicken noises.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!I'LL DO IT!But only if Miley is okay with it."

Miley was still in shock out of all of this.

"HELLO!Did you forget?This is your dare she can't backdown or you have to do a even bigger dare that you can't say no to."

"WHAT?" Miley's was jaw was wide open.

"That's right Miley so pucker up or it's going to be something so much worse."

She looked around the room everyone was saying 'DO IT DO IT'

"FINE!I'll do it!" she finally gave up. She couldn't stand doing an even worser dare and with Oliver!

" Miley I'm sorry."

"I no you are."

"OH JUST KISS ALREADY!"one of the kids screamed.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT IT!"Oliver screamed back.

They faced eachother. Miley nodded as in telling Oliver lets just get this over with. He nodded. They slowly moved in and before you can Hannah Montana they were kissing.Everyone in the room awwwed. They broke away from their kiss from what seemed like forever but only 30 seconds long and just looked away from eachother. The rest of the night was the same as before except this time Miley and Oliver were avoiding eachother the whole night until the party ended at 10:30.On the way home they didn't even speak a word to eachother.The only one spoken was when Oliver said bye to Miley and that was it.

"You okay bud?" her dad asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired."Not really wanting to talk after what happend that night.

"Okay."

When she got home she got up to her room closed the door and just laid on her bed thinking.

_(Miley's thoughts)_

_Oh why oh why did I letAmber and Ashley talk me into this!They always have to cause problems in my life!I can't believe I had my first kiss...AND WITH OLIVER!This has been one weird night. I mean c'mon Becca was his first and only girlfriend and that was his longest relationship ever, even if it only lasted three weeks they must have kissed at least once.Why am I thinking about this! and why am I thinking about Oliver!...I can't be...no I just can't be..or can?Oh my gosh!...I LIKE OLIVER!_

* * *

**Hey guys i hoped you liked the chapter i hadd fun writting it. Pleaze reveiw and i'll try and update asap! But not to keep you in wondering i'll give you a sneak peak of chapter 3!**

_' You were my first kiss' _

**_' Did he just ask me out on a date?'_**

**_' You kissed your bestfriend at a party?' _**

**okay i'm not going to tell you who said what you just have to wait till chapter 3!**


	3. The talk on the beach

**a/n thanks once again guys for all your reviews! i didn't think people would like it this much! well i don't want to keep you waiting so here's chap. 3!

* * *

**

The next morning Miley's phone rang.She picked it up knowing that it was probable Lily wanting to no what happened at the party.

"Hey Lily."

"Lily? Miley this is Oliver..."

"Oliver since when do you call before Lily and when do you ever get up at 9?" she said this stairing at the alarm clock.

"Well I thought that we need to talk so I called before Lily could."

" If it's about last night I don't want to."

"Miley listen, I didn't plan that to happen okay?It was all Ashley and Amber.I didn't want to do the dare and I new you would say no to it.I was shocked that you would go with it. There just stupid for tricking us into doing that dare."

"Yeah I no. Listen Oliver do you think we can keep that little secret from Lily for now.It might weird everything out."

"Sure...but you do know that school is going to be weird tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I know...Oh no school! Lily might find out at school!"

"But isn't she sick so she might not be in school for a few days and we can figure out what to do until she comes back."

"Oliver your a genious!"

"Okay Miley Stewarts is saying I'm a genious?Where's the tape recorder when you need one?"

"Hahaha very funny Oliver."

After they stopped laughing Oliver spoke.

"Miley...I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you on the phone do you think we can meet up at the beach?"

"Sure."

"Okay meet me at Ricco's at 12."

"okay"

"it's a date, see you then.bye"

"bye" they hung up the phone and Miley was just thinking.

'_did Oliver just ask me out on a date?does he think it's a date?I can't let it get to me.'_

A few minutes later Lily called . She asked about everything that happened last night in detail.It took Miley about a half an hour to tell her everything but leaving out the kissing Oliver part. After that Lily told her that she wouldn't be in school on Moday or Tuesday and would call her to let her no when she was coming back. Miley said she would get her homework for her and she was releaved that Lily wouldn't be in school for two days, it would givee Oliver and her a chance to make everything right. They hung up a few minutes later and Miley went downsatirs to eat breakfest.

"Mornin Bud want some pancakes?"

"Sure." he handed her a plate with pancakes on it."I just got off the phone with Lily. She still sick and won't be in school on Monday and Tuesday so I'm going to get her homework for her."

"What about Oliver?"

"He called before Lily."

"That boy?Doesn't he wake up at 12?Why did he call?"

"Yeah."Miley laughed at what he said." He just wanted to talk."

"You mean talk about what happened at the party yesterday?"

"How did you no?"

"Hey I was young once I know that it may be hard to believe but shoot the samething happened to me."

"You kissed your best friend at a party?"

"No, but thanks for letting me no."

"Dad!"

Robbie Ray laughed."Okay yes I did and I ended up marrying her too."

"Wait!That was mom, Dad you never told me that."

"Yes, and she was so beautiful when she was young and she still is up there."

"Thanks dad for the talk and letting me know how you and mom happened.I have to go and get ready, I'm meeting Oliver down by the beach at 12."

"Anytime bud." Miley gave him a hug." Oh and Miley."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Lily the truth about what happened you wouldn't want to ruin your friendship over a little lie."

"Okay dad." she gave him one last hug and went up to her room to take a shower.She fixed her hair, got dressed,and put her eyeliner,mascara,eyeshadow,and lip glose on and went down stairs.She then left towards Ricco's since it was 11:50 by the time she was done and it takes 10 min to get there.

Meanwhile while Miley headed towards Ricco's, Jackson was there working. Ricco the bosses son was their and was bothering Jackson.

"Jackson I want popcorn get me popcorn!"

"Ricco for the last time we have no popcorn!"

"I want popcorn and if I'm not happy you no what happens and does this face look happy?"he pointed to his face that was now unhappy and angry.

"Okay, okay! I'll get you popcorn"

"See was that so hard?"

Oliver and Miley met up about five minutes after Ricco got his popcorn.

"Hi Miley you look nice."

"Thanks Oliver. Do you want to get ice cream?"

"Sure."

After they got their ice cream they desided to walk by the water.

"Hey Miley, I asked you to come here because I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Oliver?" She sat on the big rock next to them.

" Okay well here goes, Miley, you..you were my first kiss."he blurted out.

Miley was a little taken back." Really Oliver?I thought you and Becca kissed at least once."

"No..we were at one point but I kinda backoff."

"Why?"

"It just didn't seem right..." He sat next to her.

"Hey Oliver."

"Yeah?"

"You were my first kiss too." He smiled but hid it from Miley.They sat there a few moments without talking until Oliver got the courage and spoke again.

"Miley do you remember when you told me your secret about your other identity?"

"Yeah"

" And then you asked if I liked you now since you were 'her'?"

"Yeah"

"Then we hugged and you asked if I felt anything and I said no and that it was kinda okward?"

"Yes, and you shot back fast with asking me if I had Mandy Moores number, but what are you getting at Oliver, I don't understand."

"Wait let me finish, last night after what happened I was thinking ALOT"

"Me too.."

" And I have to say this Miley or it will be akward for me...I like you Miley."

"Really?" _'YES YES YES HE LIKES ME!'_

"Yes, but I no you just think of me as your friend and I'm sorry I told you, now your going to think I'm some freak."

"Oliver listen, I won't think of you as a freak and never will maybe a little crazy but not a freak."

"Gee..thanks that helps."sighing

"Oliver, what I'm trying to say is that I like you too..." she said this looking down at the sand.

"Really?"

"Yes, I reliezed yesterday that I really do." They smiled and looked at eachother and were holding hands.

"Miley will..um..will you go out with me?" he said nerves.

"Oliver we already are." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oliver you know now that we have to tell Lily the truth right?.."

"Yeah I no...but when?"

"We can tell her tomorrow after school when we drop off her homework."

"okay...but for now..."He leaned in and gave Miley a kiss one that lasted for a minute.

* * *

**AWWWWWWW I love this chapter...pleaz review! and I'll try and write chap.4 soon I still haven't wrote it in my note book so i'm still going to have to brainstorm...sry guys but i'll right more in my notebook tonight and try and type it up tomorrow!**

**Christina 3**


	4. Chatting Online

**A/N:Hey guys thanks for all your reviews!I actually don't have writers block anymore! yay me!i want to thank my cousin who gave me the idea for this chapter!luvs ya angela!okay well once again i don't own Hannah Montana duh!...hope you guys like this chapter..and remember review!**

**Christina**

**

* * *

**

After hanging out with Oliver the rest of the afternoon, Miley went home for dinner.After dinner she went up to her room and decided to go on aim, Oliver was probably on so they can talk about what they were going to tell Lily.

_SmileyMiley has just signed on..._

She was right Oliver was on...but so was Lily.She desided to im Oliver first since Lily was going to im her anyway.

**SmileyMiley: **hey Oliver

**SmokinOken:** hey Miles!

**SmileyMiley:** i had fun today...im glad we talked

**SmokinOken:** me 2...im also glad that we're 2gether...

**SmileyMiley:** yes..me too...:o)

**SmileyMiley: **did Lily im you yet?

Just then Lily imed Miley.

**Sk8terLily: **hey Miley!

**SmileyMiley:**hey Lily how u feeling?

**Sk8terLily:** much better, i guess it was like a 24hour flu so im going to skool 2morrow

**SmileyMiley:**really?...thats great!

Just then she got a im from Oliver

**SmokinOken: **MILEY WE HAVE A PROB!

**SmileyMiley:** i no!what are we going to do?

**SmokinOken: **wat im i going to tell her? i don't want to hurt her feelings...

**SmileyMiley:** i no...wait huh!wat are u talking about?

**SmokinOken:** wait she didn't tell u wat she told me did she?

**SmileyMiley:** no

**SmokinOken: **no?...she didn't tell u that she likes me?

**SmileyMiley:**WAT?

**HANNAHMONTANAHANNAHMONTANAHANNAHMONTANA**

**Hey guys...hoped u liked the chapter i kinda left it to a cliffy...yep...i no im evil..but im really not. I'll update soon! and if you have any ideas pleaze tell me cuz ill be glad to try and fit them in...but i mostly no wat this story is going to be about, but ill have like writers block sooner or later and i wouldn't mind some help! so give me some ideas!**

**Xtina**


	5. Going to talk with Lily

Thanks guys for all your reviews for chapter 4! They got me motavated to write another chapter for you guys soooo u wouldn't kill me!...lol...well don't want to leave you hangin so heres chapter 5!

Christina

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Chapter recap...

_**SmokinOken:** wait she didn't tell u wat she told me did she?_

_**SmileyMiley:** no_

_**SmokinOken: **no?...she didn't tell u that she likes me?_

_**SmileyMiley:**WAT?_

**SmileyMiley:**Oliver are you sure?

**SmokinOken:**yes im sure even ask her...Miley wat are we going to do now if we tell her we can hurt her feelings

**SmileyMiley:** i don't no...

**Sk8terLily:** Miley?...we need to talk

**SmileyMiley:** okay about wat?

**Sk8terLily:** not here meet me at the beach in 5minutes okay?

**SmileyMiley:**okay lily...

_Sk8terLily has just signed off..._

**SmileyMiley: **Oliver she wants to talk to me at the beach...i think about u...

**SmokinOken:**...urg...not even a day and are relationship isn't going great ..man...well miley just talk to her and try and make her understand okay?

**SmileyMiley:**i will...thanks oliver ..i g2g luv u bye!

**SmokinOken:**i love u too bye

She looked at those words for the longest time until she signed off. She new Oliver ment them too and she did also but everything was happening so fast.

_SmileyMiley has just signed off..._

She grabed her jacket and cell and went downstairs.

"Dad I'm going to the beach, I'll be back in a half an hour,bye" she told her dad as she was about to leave out the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on there bud, why are you going to the beach at 7 at night on a school night?and who are you going to see?" She came back through the doors and just sighed.

"Dad, I'm going to see Lily she has to talk to me about something."

"Okay,shoot I got time."

"She'sgoingtotellmethatshelikesOliverandIdon'tknowwhattotellhersincewearegoingoutandthiswholethingmightruinourfriendship!" she said all in one breath.

"okay?can you try sayin that a little slower, I know I'm not hip like you kids these days and don't talk that fast."

"Okay fine...Lily is going to tell me that she likes Oliver and I don't know what to tell her since we are going out and this whole thing might ruin our friendship!better?"

"Much...but isn't Lily sick?"

"Not anymore she had a 24 hour flu, can I please leave now so I can go see Lily?"

"Sure thing bud, don't stay out to late though be back at least by 8. I know you'll do the right thing by telling her the truth."

"Thanks Dad." she gave him a quick hug and rushed out the door.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

wow what do you think will happen between Lily and Miley?hmm...that gives someone a lot to think about...i love the father daughter talks between Miley and her dad there really priceless...well if you want more...you just have to wait a little longer!..don't forget review!I'll update asap!really I mean it!

Christina

Ps. I'll take anyones ideas and add them into the story!


	6. Lily wait can't you just hear me out?

OMG THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!THERE MAKING ME WANT TO TYPE EVEN MORE SO YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO WAIT!OKAY WELL ON TO CHAPTER 6!

Christina :o)

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley arrived at the beach and saw Lily sitting on the rock she and Oliver were talking at. She could see Lily was staring at the water in deep in thought so she made her way to the rock without her noticing.

_Miley's POV..._

_Okay there's nothing to worry about all we're going to do is talk...talk about how she likes Oliver!Boy could this day get any worse!Okay..here I go._

"Hey Lily!..Hello Lily!Earth to Lily!"she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh hi Miley...soooo..."

"Sooooo...um what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh right well I wanted to talk to you about..."Just then my phone started ringing.

_Woo saved by a ring...eventually(sp?)she is going to tell me..._

"Oh can you hold on one second Lily I'm really sorry."I picked up my cell and heard it was Oliver on the other line.

"Hey Oliver..can you hold on a second.." I walked away a few feet away from Lily."Okay sorry I had to get away from Lily really quick...No she hasn't told me yet she was going to but someone interupted us..yes you..haha no it's okay I know you didn't mean to. Well I got to go okay I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love..I love you bye." _Wow why is that so hard to say..it was easier to say to him online...I guess it's still a little weird to say since it's only been not even a day.Anyway...I walked back over to Lily who was still sitting on the rock._

"Who was that?"

"Oliver...but I told him that we'll see him tomorrow."

"Oh okay.."

"So what did you want to tell me again?"

Lily took a deep breath and then spoke."This might be a little weird...but I..I...I like Oliver.Boy was that a relief woo."she pretended to wipe sweat from her forhead. All I could do was look down and sigh.."I know you might think it will weird out our friendship now and even more if we ever go out, which I don't know yet since he never said if he liked me. But I promise if we do it won't change anything.Miley?..you okay?"

"Lily..."I couldn't look at her face to face."I..I don't know if Oliver will like you or ask you out."

"Why not?...I mean he thinks he's Smokin Oken and that he can get any girl..so why wouldn't he want to go out with me?"

"The truth..."I studdered(sp?)as I said this."The truth is Oliver and I are dating..."

"What?"

"Oliver and I are dating, I'm sorry we should have told you."

"Miley how could you not have told me!Now I look like a complete idiot!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do and how could you keep this from me?I thought we were friends now I can never trust you ever again!"She stormed off without saying another word.

"Lily wait!Can you please just hear me out?"

"No, and I never want to talk to you ever again Miley Stewarts goodbye!" and with that she left without looking back.

_Great now I lost a best friend this day could get worse!_

When I got home I didn't feel like talking to anyone not even call Oliver back and tell him what happened all I wanted to do was lay in my room and not do anything except hug Beary and fall asleep. Did that happen?Nope Dad came and asked how it went and he told me that Lily was just hurt and needed to cool off a bit. I hope he was right, I went up in my room and went to sleep hoping I could fix things between us tomorrow.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Awww poor Miley...I no what you all are saying stupid Lily why did she have to like Oliver but calm down people the story isn't over and it won't be for another couple of chapters.Besides theres a lot more in store for MileyXOliver that could ruin there relationship, but I won't say anymore...PLEAZE REVIEW!

CHRISTINA :O)


	7. Convinsing Lily and a Date

Hey guys I'll make my a/n really short...this chapter might be short ...sry...okay on to the chapter!...lol

Christina

...MICHEL MUSSO HOT...

The next day at school Miley told everything that happened yesterday with Lily to Oliver.

"Wow she's really hurt?"

"Yeah, and I don't no what to do..I tried talking to her in homeroom but she wouldn't talk."

"Well we have to keep trying."

"I no...we'll keep trying, at lunch we'll both try and talk to her."

"Okay."just then the bell rang."I have to get to class bye Miles."

"Bye." Oliver leaned in and gave her a hug and ran to his next class while Miley went to hers.

**Later at lunch...**

Lily was eating lunch at a different table that was on the other side of Miley and Oliver's table. They walked over to her and tried every posiable(sp?)way to try and get her to forgive them and talk to them.

"We're sorry, Lily please talk to us..we didn't mean to keep are relationship from you."

No answer

"We were going to tell you after school today when we were going to bring you your homework, honest."

Still no answer

"C'mon Lily, you can't stay mad at us forever."Oliver said with a sigh.

"Watch me..." and she got up and walked off.

"Sorry didn't no she was going to do that."

"It's okay Oliver, we just got to keep trying."

And they did try the whole week but Lily kept on ignoring them. Friday came by fast and they desided not to try today and just go on the day without Lily.After school Oliver came up to Miley.

"Hey Miley want to go out tonight."

"Sure, this week is crazy and I think we need it."

"Okay meet me at the rock at the beach at 5 okay."

"Okay, well I got to go bye Oliver see ya tonight."She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye!"

_**Oliver's POV...**_

_Finally Miley and I are going on a date!Well an acutal date not like the one that I confessed to her that I liked her._

I looked at the clock that said 4:30.I desided that I would go to the beach earlier and wait for Miley.I ran down stairs and told Mom that I was leaving.She of corse was happy that Miley and I were dating now.According to her your bestfriend is your best girlfriend.She can be a little weird sometimes but she was my mom and I love her no matter how weird she can get.

I headed to the beach and actually got there pretty fast.So I desided to wait and sit on the rock until Miley showed up.Nowing her for all this time and how long it took her she would take forever but it would be worth it.She looked great in anything.It was already 5 when I looked at my watch and still no Miley, but then I heard a voice.

"Oliver!"

I turned around to see who it was. I couldn't believe who it was!It was...

Ya I thought this was going to be short but its not..ooo i left u guys with another cliffy..lol...don't u just love me?I'll update soon!hmmm...who could it be?bwahahaha..REVIEW PLEAZE!

Christina :O)


	8. Oh My Gosh

I told you I would update!Oh and like 2 to 3 more chapters left of the story and then the sequal!that i'm think of in my head!On to Chapter 8!

Christina

...Michel Musso Hotty Hot Hotty...

_**Chapter Recap...**_

_**"Oliver!"**_

_**I turned around to see who it was. I couldn't believe who it was!It was...**_

...Hahahaha I Love keeping you on the edge...lol...

**_Oliver's POV_**

I couldn't believe who it was.This was such a shocker.

"Oliver are you okay?"

After about a minute I finally snapped out of it.

"BECCA!"I just screamed.

"Oliver you okay?"

"Bu..but how..I though you moved away?"I couldn't help it but my mouth was wide open by now.

"I did, but my dad transfered back here in Malibu.Isn't it great!"

"Yeah!"

"Besides I could have never have really left you without doing this."She walked closer to me, grabbed my head and pulled me in and kissed me!O wow..that was a big shocker!Wait a minute!I tried pulling away but she wouldn't let go..after my attempt to push her away she finally broke away from me.

_**Regular POV..**_

Little did Oliver no, Miley saw everything from behind a palm tree.When she saw them kiss she started crying and ran off. She ran past Lily who was getting an ice cream.When she saw Miley run away and cry she tried to call her.

"Miley wait!"She caught up to Miley who was now on her backporch sitting.

"Go away Lily, I don't want to talk about it."she managed to say with all the crying she was doing.

"Miley I'm sorry I was a jerk and ignoring you and Oliver."

"I don't want to hear that name or see him ever again!"

"What?Miley what happened?Was it me?"

"No, it's Becca!"

Lily was taken at back with this answer.

"Becca?But didn't she move?"

"She came back, and her and Oliver kissed!"

"Miley are you sure?It could have just been.."

"I saw with my own eye's Oliver and Becca were kissing."

"I'm sorry Miley.About everything, I here for you."

"Thanks Lily."She gave her bestfriend a hug.

**_Meanwhile...while all of this was going on...back on the beach were we left Oliver and Becca off..._**

"I'm soo happy.I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"Becca wait."

"I'm glad that we can be a couple again!"

"Becca we can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because...I have a girlfriend."

"Really?..okay wow I wasn't exspecting that.."

"Yeah I know..and she's kinda suppose to meet me here like now."

"Oh...Oliver who is it?"

"Miley."

"Miley?you mean the one that got us together...the one thats your friend..that Miley?"

"Yes Becca,that Miley."

"Oh.I'm sorry Oliver I didn't know."

"It's alright..it just can't happen ever again."

"I understand.."

"Hey, Becca"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure some guy will be lucky enough to be your boyfriend. I was lucky enough,but someone else will."

"Thanks Oliver, well I better go bye!"

"Bye!"

He waited another hour before desiding to head back home.

_Oliver's thoughts..._

_Where's Miley?...she should have been here...I'll call her when I get home.Thats very weird she's never done anything like this before._

...I thought this was a spot to end the chapter...

DID IT SHOCK MOST OF YOU WHO IT WAS?...MOST OF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE LILY RIGHT?WELL I FOOLED YOU!HAHA!sry...anyway hoped u liked the chapter!again like 2 or 3 more chapters and then the end and here comes the sequal!horay!REVEIW!

CHRISTINA


	9. Oliver's plan

**SmileJesusLuvsU thanks a lot for your idea!It helped a lot!On to the story!**

**Christina**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lily desided to spend the night over Miley to help her through this hard time. They didn't really do anything but watch tv and then went to sleep.Miley woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing, she looked at her caller ID and saw that it was Oliver she did not want to talk to him so she turned off her cell and went back to sleep. A few minutes later she woke up again to her Hannah cell. Since she couldn't turn off her Hannah cell she had to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Oliver, why didn't you pick up your cell phone?"

No answer.

"Miley?"

"I'm sorry who do you want to talk to Hannah or Miley?"

"Miley."

"Well she isn't talking to you right now, good bye!"

"But.."but before he could finish she hung up on him.After a few minutes Lily woke up and saw Miley up and staring at her Hannah cell.

Yawning."Who called?"

"Oliver."

"And?"

"And I hung up on him."

"Oh.."

"C;mon let's go get breakfeast."

"Okie dokie."She got up and yawned once more before heading downstairs with Miley.

"Morin Bud.Pancakes?"

"Sure."He handed her a plate of pancakes.

"Morin Lily. Pancakes?"

"Thanks Mr. Stewarts."She grabbed the plate from his hand and started eating.

"Ya no Mile's you really should here Oliver's point of view on what really happen."

"I know what happened. He kissed his ex and I can't look at him or even see him ever agian."

"Miley, your dad's right.And besides it's not like your not going to see him ever again, you'll see him at school, the beach, oh and the mall.Face it Miley your always going to see Oliver."she took another bight of the pancakes."You know these are really good, what do you put in them."

"Well I put.."

Miley glared at Lily."Lily,"...Lily looked at her and stopped listening to Mr. Stewarts."Just eat your flapjacks and shut your yap."All Lily did was then continued to eat her pancakes.

"Miles, Lily's right you are going to see Oliver no matter what."Miley didn't say anthing and continued to eat her pancakes.

----------------------------------

Later on Miley desided to stay home and practice some Hannah songs for her concert next week, while Lily was at the beach.Lily saw Jackson working at Rico's**(A/n i relized i spelled Rico wrong it's one c not 2)**and walked over.

"Hey Jackson."she said as she sat on the bar stool.

"Hey Lily, where's Miles?"he was cleaning cleaning a cup as he asked this.

She leaned in closer to whisper something so know one would here."She's practicing some Hannah songs for the concert next week."

"Oh okay, so what can I get you?"

"French fries and how bout a straberry banana smoothy."

"Okay, you just have to wait a bit."

"okay."Just then Oliver came. He saw Lily by Rico's and walked over to where she was.

"Hey Lily..um are you still mad at Miley and me?"

"Miley no, you yes!"she got up and walked away.

"Huh?Why?And do you know why Miley isn't talking to me?"

"You really are a doughnut."

"Hey!..Can you just tell me?"

"hmm..lets see 1. you kissed Becca..2. you kissed Becca..and 3. YOU KISSED BECCA!"she screamed which casued the people to look at them strangely."WHAT?CAN'T TWO PEOPLE TALK?"she screamed back at them and they just continued to do whatever they were doing.

"I did not kiss Becca!"

"Yes, you did Miley saw you and her kissing by the big rock."

"She kissed me!I tried to pull her away, but she didn't pull away, I did not kiss her!Honest!"

"Yeah right..."

"Lily fries are ready!"Jackson called.She walked over and grabed them and walked off."Hey where's my money?"Jackson said as she walked away.

"Lily!"Oliver called, but she just kept on walking.He walked over to Jackson and took a seat and just kept on banging his head on the counter.

"Whats wrong Oken?Girl problems?haha.."

"I don't want to talk about it,especially with the brother of my girlfriend who is now mad at me cuz she thinks I kissed my ex when she really kissed me."

"Haha...What?"he stopped laughing after relizing what he just said.

"I have to go think."Oliver got up and walked towards the water.

"Wow I missed a lot."Jackson said to himself . Cooper came and they started to talk for a while till Rico came to annoy Jackson.

--------------------------------

Down by the water...Oliver's POV

Man I can't believe this is happening!I really messed things up._How am I going to fix this!Think Oken cmon you have to think of something to make Miley believe that it wasn't your fault._I GOT IT!I took out my cell phone an dailed a few number's and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Oliver, listen I really need your help."

"Sure with what?"

"Okay you have to..."

**----------------------------------------------**

**sooo what did you think?Longer then i thought it would be..oh well please review..who do you think Oliver called?and what is his plan?hmm...just wait and see!REVEIW!**

**Christina**

* * *


	10. Believing Him

**Okay just to let people no chapter 9 was really an authors note but i replaced it with a chapter so if u haven't read it yet read that first!thanks!..okay i don't want to keep you from the story there's like one or maybe two chapters left and then the end!sad i no...anyway please R&R!And I haven't been getting to many reveiws lately...school started so everyone is busy now and have no time soo i totally understand why im not getting any reveiws and i just want to say i don't mind at all!**

**Christina**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter recap...**

Man I can't believe this is happening!I really messed things up._How am I going to fix this!Think Oken cmon you have to think of something to make Miley believe that it wasn't your fault._I GOT IT!I took out my cell phone an dailed a few number's and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Oliver, listen I really need your help."

"Sure with what?"

"Okay you have to..."

-------

Lily stopped at Miley's house one last time to let her know that she saw Oliver.

"and then he was like I did not kiss her she kissed me!Honnest!"Lily saying to Miley in her best Oliver voice.

"Then what happen?"

"Well then I walked away from him and got my food from Jackson and walked away."

"Oh.."

"Oh...as in a good oh..or oh as in a bad oh.?"

"I don't know.."

"Well okay I got to get back home, Mom wants to go eat dinner at my Grandma's house again.Just what I need my grandma's cooking and her BO to go along with it!"

"Okay Lily bye."she rolled her eye's and gave her a hug before she left.

After Lily left Miley went on the computer in the living room to check her Hannah mail.She checked and answered most of the fan mail, and this for about an hour until there was a nock at the door.She exited the emails before she went to answer the door and when she opened it she saw...

--------------------------------------------------------

**hahaha...who do u think it is?..hm...okay i won't be that evil to u!And sorry that it took so long to put this chapter up!School just started and my dad made this rule up that we can only go on the computer on the weekends so the last chapter won't be up til next week.Why he did that idk?..Anyways...**

**I WON'T BE EVIL SO READ ON TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She exited the emails before she went to answer the door when she opened it she saw...

"Hi Miley,Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Becca, what do you want?You already took my boyfriend."

"Miley no I didn't, Oliver called and told me everything thats going on and I just wanted to say I'm sorry.I didn't know Oliver and you were dating so I kissed him thinking that we could get back together but I was wrong to kiss him.He tried to tell me that we couldn't be together when I was babaling on how we can be and then he told me that you were dating him so I felt terable for doing that and told him I was sorry.You have to believe me.Oliver really cares about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why else would I be here telling you all of this?Well anyway I have to go, bye Miley."

"Becca wait!"

She turned around to look at Miley.

"Thanks for all your help,I no this is tough on you but I really aperciate you tell me all of this."

"Your welcome Miley.Oh and Oliver told me to tell you to meet him at the beach around 7."

"Thanks for everything Becca bye."

Becca walked out the door and left to go back to her house.Miley staired at her watch to see what time it was.It was 5:30 she had an hour and a half to get ready to see Oliver._I really do feel bad about all of this, how could I not believe Oliver he's my friend and on top of that my boyfriend!I should trust him more often...I wonder why he wants to meet at the beach...what does that boy got planed?_

_----------------------------------------------_

**Hey hoped you liked the chapter!I no it wasn't much but with school now it's kinda hard to think with school on your mind!Anyways...Remeber review!But i understand if you can't!But please try too!I'll try working on the last chapter before the 2nd week of school starts!**

**Christina**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Surprise!

**Okay I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time.High School is pretty hectic especially when it's you first year. Okay well here's the last chapter of Hannah Montana: Secrets Secrets are Much FUN!**

**Christina

* * *

**

Miley was in her room getting ready to go and meet Oliver down by the beach and see his surprise.Meanwhile back with Oliver.He got a call from Becca saying that Miley was going to meet him and that she forgave him.He was soo happy and glad to since well he spent almost all his alowence on this little surprise for Miley and if she didn't forgive him then well boy there goes all his money down the drain. 

"Okay okay there's nothing to worry about all I have to do is wait for Miley to come."Oliver was now at the beach, pacing back and forth waiting for Miley.It was 6:50 and she would be here in ten minutes.He was holding the one single red rose in his hands twirling it every so often.

"Oliver?"

He quickly turned around and saw Miley standing there.She was wearing a halter top turquise dress with red poka dots and long jeans with red heels.(**it's the outfit she wore the the teen choice awards.)**Her hair was half up and was curly, Oliver was in aww.

"Miley you look...wow."He walked up to her and handed her the red rose.

"Thanks."she smelled the rose and then smiled back at him.

"Oliver I'm sorry for not beliving you.I was a fool to think you would actually do that to me, your my best friend and my boyfriend and and I love you."she was now blushing by now.

"I love you too Miley and always will."He took a remote out of his pocket and pressed two buttons.Glowing lights surrounded them and slow music was playing.He grabbed her hand and they started to dance.

It was the most romantic thing Miley had ever seen and the most nicest thing anyone has ever done for her.This night was going perfect.She was with the one boy who could always make her smile.Oliver.She leaned in and he did the same, their lips were about to touch when.

"HEY MILES!" then the music stopped playing.Oliver and Miley both stop and looked to see what was happening.It was Jackson, he was in his chicken costum except this time with his Tina dress over it,he was dancing to his ipod and was eating candybars.

"Jackson,what are you doing!Go away go away!"Miley screamed.

"Miley!Miley!"Lily shook her and she woke up.

"What?what happened?Lily what are you doing here?"

"I just got here, your Dad said that you were upstairs so I got up here and you were screaming for Jackson to go away so I woke you up."

"Wait you mean it was all a dream?"Miley asked still a it shocked."You mean Jackson wasn't in his chicken costum with the Tina dress over it and listening to his ipod while eating candy bars?"

"Noo, and boy am I glad I didn't have that dream it must have been a nightmare."

"But it wasn't Lily.It was a great dream."

"Okay whatever you say, but i don't no how your brother could be in one of your dreams."

"Lily listen, it wasn't about Jackson, it was about Oliver and well me."

"Oh my gosh spill everything you remember about it."

"Okay well this is what happened..."Miley told the dream in every little detail she could remember.It took her about an hour to explain everything that happened and to tell Lily about it.

"Oh wow!Okay there's just one little detail i find wrong with that dream.I would never like Oliver."

"Why?"

"Cuz I like Jackson."

"okay to much info."

"Sorry.Wait so does this mean you like Oliver?"

"I..I...guess."she paused for a moment."Yes, I like Oliver!"

"eek!O my gosh!You have to tell him!"

"Lily I can't!It could ruin everything we have with eachother."

"Wanna bet?"

THE END!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay omg i can't believe this is the last chapter!Okay were you as shocked as i hoped you were when it was all a dream?lol...im soo evil...OKAY PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME BUT IT MIGHT TAKE ME A WHILE TO WRITE THE SQUAL!YOU DO WANT A SQUAL DON'T YOU?I mean what could lily mean by"Wanna bet?"...hm...anyways you'll just have to wait and see!

Love all of you who reviewed!

The list is tooo long to say thank you to everyone sooo

you all were really great and i'm glad you liked my story!

You Rock My World,

Christina 3


	12. No not a chapter

**Hey!okay sorry no this story is way done..lol...the sequal has one chapter to go...i just wanted this to be on the first page to readers to read it...I'm not going to do this all the time so don't worry. This is the first and last time I just want ppl who haven't read it to anyways...sorry agian!**

**Christina**


End file.
